Dragonball New Blood Part 1: Like Father Like Son
by SS6-POYM
Summary: This follows the events after DBGT with Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. They train to become stronger then two evil foes return and perform a new art called Evil Fusion.
1. The Legacy of Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.

Dragonball New Blood Part 1: Like Father Like Son  
  
Disclaimer: This is a fanfic of the events that happen after Dragonball GT. I do not own any part of the Dragonball franchise. Any new levels of super Saiyan in this story are fake and made by my own imagination. I saw a fake picture of Super Saiyan 6 Goku which had blue hair so I'm giving SS6 blue hair. Enjoy the story its fake so don't get to emotional over it. Who knows, maybe Akira Toriyama will create a new Dragonball Story. Dragonball AF? Dragonball H? Whatever I don't know. But for now read Dragonball NB Part 1: Like Father Like Son.  
  
Chapter 1: The Legacy of Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.  
  
The rustling of trees interrupts the calm mellow sound of the forest. A hunt is going on. A hunt that has a predator and a prey. The only problem is that the predator and prey are the same being.  
  
They are a being that is known as a Saiyan. They are two Saiyan warriors in training. Two Saiyan warriors that are named after the two greatest warriors in the universe. Their names are Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.  
  
Vegeta Jr. is the son of Gobra who is the son of Goten. Goten is the son of Goku. Goku Jr. is the son of Tran who is the son of Trunks. Trunks is the son of Vegeta.  
  
As the two tremendous powers exit the forest they come upon a huge lake. When they reach the lake, they begin their training.  
  
Even as children, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. loved to fight. Their goal in life was to become stronger. And as all Saiyans do, they became stronger.  
  
Goku Jr.'s grandmother Pan who is Vegeta Jr.'s great aunt was born with a power level of 5,000,000. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were born with a power level of 7,500,000.  
  
When they were 8, with Goku Jr. being the oldest by a month, they were entered into a World Tournament. Their powers were evenly matched until Goku Jr. became Super Saiyan 2. Even Trunks and Goten were amazed that Goku Jr. could become Super Saiyan 2 at such a young age. And on top of that Goku Jr. is only 1/16 Saiyan! And even on top that Vegeta Jr. also became Super Saiyan 2 a day later and he is also only 1/16 Saiyan.  
  
As for Pan she died at the age of 110. Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Ox King, Bra Videl, Hercule, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzou, 18, Krillin, and Marron along with Korrin and Yajirobe have also died. Mr. Popo and Dende have been kept alive so Dende can be the protector of Earth. Mr. Popo is just there for doing chores and amusement.  
  
Now all that's left are 8 Saiyans and 1 Namek. These 9 warriors are known as the New Blood Force. It's been 150 years since there has been a threat on Earth. Plus Goku has been gone for a long time too. The last time he was seen was at a World Tournament when Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were 8. Now though, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are on a legacy. A legacy to unlock all the secrets of the Saiyan.  
  
They have already found out that once a Saiyan becomes Super Saiyan, their life spans increase. Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Tran, and Gobra have also figured out how to willingly grow their Saiyan tails back. This way it is easier to become Super Saiyan 4.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are training to become Super Saiyan 4. The only problem is that they don't have the device to grow their tails. So now its up to them to figure out how to grow their tails back so they can become Super Saiyan 4.  
  
To Be Continued…….  
  
Chapter 2: The Training Begins 


	2. The Training Begins

Dragonball New Blood Part 1: Like Father Like Son  
  
Chapter 2: The Training Begins  
  
"Hey Goku, how long do you think it will take us to learn how to willingly grow our tails back?" "I don't know V, but everybody else said that it happened to them when they were under a lot of stress." "Well our training can do that." "No it can't. Not if we just fight. That's why I think we should head to the lookout and see if we can train in the Pendulum Room" "Why the Pendulum Room Goku?" "Grandpa Trunks said that we can fight whoever we want in there." "O.K that sounds cool. So lets go."  
  
Meanwhile on the lookout, Piccolo feels a disturbance and checks it out. As Piccolo heads to the place of the disturbance Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. (Goku and V for short) head to the lookout. Piccolo checks things out and sees nothing so he heads to the kitchen for a snack. When Goku and V reach Korrin's tower they stop for a break. See, Korrin knew his time was coming so he planted his seed and grew a son. ((Don't Ask() He named his son Yajiroko and taught him everything he knew about growing sensu beans. Then when Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. turned 10 Korrin died. In remembrance of his father Yajiroko kept the name of his fathers tower. When Goku and V step inside Yajiroko sees that they've been training and give them something to eat.  
  
"Well I was wondering what the two of you are doing up here." "Oh, V and I were going to see if we could train in the Pendulum Room. I was thinking that if we tried fighting Bebi or the Evil Shenrons that we could learn how to grow our tails back." "That's some smart thinking Goku. Why don't you two take some sensu beans before you go." "Thanks Yajiroko, this will help us really good."  
  
Goku and V head up to the lookout and see if they can train in the Pendulum room.  
  
"Hey Piccolo, can me and V train in the Pendulum Room?" "Sure, go ahead you two, but be careful I thought I sensed something earlier. I don't know what it was but I think we'll find out soon." "Well when you find out, you let us know O.K Piccolo."  
  
Goku and V enter the Pendulum Room and decide to fight Bebi. Fists fly as Goku and V train hard to become Super Saiyan 4. It's a hard battle and Bebi comes close to absorbing V's body, but under the stress and Goku's fear of losing his friend, both V and Goku sprout tails. After getting a burst of energy from growing their tails Goku and V knock out Bebi and leave the Pendulum Room.  
  
"Well Piccolo, we managed to grow our tails back. Now we need to learn how to get rid of them and grow them back again." "You two sure are good warriors. You remind me of Goku Sr. and Vegeta Sr.. I sure miss Goku, and I haven't seen Vegeta in about 50 years. Well it's getting late. How about you two spend the night. I'll telepathically tell Tran and Gobra." "That's fine with us, but now we need to learn how to control our tails."  
  
It takes about two hours and around 11:00p.m Goku and V learn how to control their tails. After a short conversation with Piccolo, Goku and V have dinner and go to sleep. Piccolo goes to sleep and has a dream about Garlic Jr. In his dream he sees himself fighting against Garlic Jr. He wakes up and sees to dark figures standing in front of his bed. Then as he goes to get up and fight he realizes it was just an aftershock from his dream.  
  
The next day Goku and V enter the Pendulum Room and fight Bebi again. Goku and V experiment with becoming Super Saiyan 3 and then Goku creates a moon orb. They don't change into Oozaru or become Super Saiyan 4. Then as Bebi charges forward they power up. Not knowing by simply powering up they would become Super Saiyan 4. They then launch an attack on Bebi.  
  
As they fight Bebi, Bebi takes over V's body by inserting a seed in his cut. Now Goku has to deal with fighting both Super Saiyan 4 Bebi V and Bebi.  
  
But outside two mysterious figures appear and Piccolo has to ask himself a question. Are these figures friend or foe. And as these two figures approach Piccolo fear is struck across his face. Garlic Jr. and his father Garlic have returned.  
  
To be continued……  
  
Chapter 3: A Wish Is Broken, Evil Has Escaped 


	3. A Wish Is Broken, Evil Has Escaped

Dragonball New Blood Part 1: Like Father Like Son  
  
Chapter 3: A Wish Is Broken, Evil Has Escaped  
  
V prepares an all out assault on Goku and on top of that Bebi is trying to take over Goku's body. Super Saiyan 4 powers collide as Goku tries to deflect V's attacks and defeat Bebi.  
  
Meanwhile, Garlic and Garlic Jr. say how they've escaped the Dead Zone. "Well Piccolo, I bet you're wondering how me and my father have escaped the Dead Zone that we've been trapped in for so long. Well after so many years we suddenly lost our immortality and I know that you have something to do with it." "Actually Garlic Jr. all of the negative energy in the Dragonballs created 7 evil Shenrons that Goku had to defeat. After Goku defeated the 7 evil Shenrons every negative wish that was made was broken. Anyway why would we want to wish your immortality away, you're a weakling now anyway." "What! Did I say you could interrupt me?" "You didn't say I couldn't. Plus do think you scare me!? I am Super Namek my power level is at 40,000,000." "Oh wow, what a big deal. Our power levels are at 50,000,000." "Oh wow, isn't that so great. And I bet daddy helped you out too. You didn't forget that I can raise my power level in battle, did you." "No I didn't because we can to. Now shut up! Anyway after year of meditation my father and I destroyed the Dead Zone and escaped. Now we will seek our revenge and kill you." "You're bluffing!!" "You'll see!! Father attack!!"  
  
Goku throws V as far away as he can and quickly kills Bebi. After V regains his consciousness and can move around, He and Goku exit the pendulum room. As Goku and V exit they get ready to say what happened then see that Piccolo isn't around.  
  
Garlic and Garlic Jr. begin their assault on Piccolo and seem to have the upper hand. Piccolo fights back and Goku and V walk around. Then when Piccolo gets a break he tells Garlic and Garlic Jr. that he can easily get help. "What you don't know is that I got a couple of Super Saiyan 3 warriors here and their power levels are at 50,000,000 also." "What's a Super Saiyan 3?" "It's the third level of a Super Saiyan. They have really long golden hair, extremely quick speed, and incredible strength. Well here I'll show you. Hey you kids come here quick!!"  
  
Goku and V head over to where Piccolo is to show of their new powers and new look. Piccolo senses their change and now feels that this easy fight can be easily won.  
  
To be continued……  
  
Chapter 4: This Easy Fight Can Be Easily Won 


End file.
